queuess_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
QueueClicker (Bot)
Disclaimer: This page describes the lore behind the QueueClicker bot from the QueueSS streaming channel. If you want to learn about the game, go to the Queue Clicker Wiki. There's no lore on this wiki as it only serves to teach people how to play the game as well as describes every command that can be input by the player. QueueClicker is a bot on the QueueSS streaming channel. It's used to carry out a variety of functions as well as manages the QueueClicker game. It's made to be a more powerful successor to queue__bot. Influence on Lore Basic Lore QueueClicker is much like queue__bot, carrying out many of the same functions it's predecessor did. It has more power than queue__bot did, so it carries out many more functions and more commands that people can input. The game is still in beta, so it's possible that QueueClicker will be able to carry out even more functions in the future. One such feature that will be coming was the "!nuke" command that was removed in order to make sure the game could be updated without everyone sending nukes off to quickly. So far, QueueClicker has been mostly doing its job normally, with occasional bugs here and there. One well known bug is being able to have a negative number of points if you use a "!buy(item) all" command. the TRUTH about QUEUECLICKER? Despite what was mentioned before, there is evidence that suggests that QueueClicker is actually queue__bot in disguise since QueueClicker does much of the same to gamerz as queue__bot did. Evidence is as follows: * A new function was introduced in the form of throwing rocks at another player called !throw (username). Whenever it was thrown at gamerz, it would always hit, sometimes doing critical damage. Then !throw (username) (all) was made which let you throw a maximum of 10 rocks at someone. When thrown at gamerz, so many of the rocks would hit him. * When gamerz learned about the "Gamerz Wannabe" achievement and announced his dedication to obtaining it, time stopped, leaving him at 342 hours watched, making the achievement unused. It's speculated that QueueClicker was the one behind the time stopped. * As gamerz was just about to ascend with 100 million ascension points (which would give him the Leviticus achievement) QueueClicker crashed. He was still able to get the achievement, but it's likely that QueueClicker did this on purpose to slow him down. ok so maybe that was because Que was trying to fix the bot while people were using it but still fuck you QueueClicker * As soon as gamerz came back from his vacation, QueueClicker gifted itself 145624 points as gamerz just said that he felt welcome to be back. His response to this was "nevermind" No one know's why queue__bot is in disguise nor how it can carry out it's functions if it's supposed to be outdated. Some speculation leads to queue__bot being in disguise to keep getting back at gamerz for his quotes, and it can do its new functions most likely because it took parts of Stay_Hydrated_Bot (the most recent bot that Que had at the time) to apply to itself, building itself to be a better A.I.. If this is true, then queue__bot/QueueClicker is a murderer of its own kind.